The Penguin
The Penguin "aka" Oswald Chesterfield Copplepot is one of 's most notrious crime lords. His family used to owned but after 's parents were murdered, he then ends up loosing the spotlight and blames for destroying his family. He has a tendency to owning everything, such as weapons, money, jewlery, people, and even city itself. He owns the Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History Museum and the . When manipulated into setting up , and his gang stayed within the walling off city to prevent anyone from taking over his territory. He hates The Joker for interfering with his operations that he doesn't want guys like him and Two Face marching into his place. After was built, and the goons that were with him were lucky not to get arrested by TYGER Guards and started turning the Museum into a foretress, turining every exibit into a trophy room and weapon room to display weapons and pepole he attempts to capture. Batman Arkham Origins Cold Cold Heart Batman Arkham City After was built, and his gang started recruiting new inmates of , he has each of go through certain trials to toughen them up and then whoever survives gets free drinks in the . When he and his crew went to war with Joker and Two Face, he purchased a ton of military grade weapons that will help him and his gang win control over . On the day had the TYGER Guards arrest and Jack Ryder, (knowing is ) hands over to who was waiting at the entrance. After an inmate knocks to the ground with a metal pipe, recklessly stomps him in the face knocking him out unconcious. Then had his goons drag Waybe into an alleyway, desiring revenge against for his family, the , being ruined, he takes out some brass knuckles to beat him up. Although he managed to land a blow on , managed to grab his hand while he was preparing a second blow and bend it around, breaking it. then has his gang kill , but he defeats them with ease, also breaking his handcuffs in the process. Later, the managed to capture Mr. and steal his suit, as well as lock himself in a museum display stand resembling in the , locking 's suit in the Armory, and using 's Ice Gun for himself. In addition, he also had captured 10 undercover cops from Precinct 13 and held them hostage, frequently torturing them within the . Eventually, , trying to locate Mr. so he could gain a cure for the poison that he was infected with by the Joker, managed to encounter , who mercilessly executed one of the cops, , and keeps from making him regret that by having hold hostage and because of that act of cheating, is now attempting to bring down the midget once and for all. After a failed attempt at getting to surrender and become a part of his collection, he then has some inmates attempt to kill as their initiation. defeats all of them with ease, so he unveils his big guns: more specifically, a henchman he injected with the formula. After managed to defeat the minion, escaped in the chaos back to the . One of the cops he held hostage, , also managed to escape , but he wasn't able to get to the exit before froze him with Mr. 's Ice Gun. He also released a shark in the frozen pool of water known as Tiny, which he also used to deal with several "problems." He then ordered his minions to guard the other cops, with the threat of killing them should they fail to do so. Eventually, , after saving more of the cops, proceeded to the , where taunted with the intention of torturing by freezing one of his hands as well as declaring his intention of shattering the frozen hand with a hammer. manages to arrive in time, but forced him to retreat due to his use of the Ice Gun. eventually returned, but, thanks to learning the override code for the Ice Gun, the gun failed to fire on , resulting in decking off the iceberg monument. tried to talk his way out of his predicament, but when implied that he wasn't simply going to let him go scot-free, then destroyed the iceberg monument with a remote-controlled detonator, dropping to a room below the lounge, with declaring that brought it upon himself. He activated an entity that he discovered under the lounge presumably before was even established, , and forces to fight him. After manages to shut down for good, eventually is forced to fight himself with a grenade launcher, but is easily defeated. then delivers to Mr. . who step on 's already broken hand. tells him to stop hurting and focus on the cure. So Mr. places within one of his own display cases, the one he had reserved for . Catwoman can speak to inside the display case. She asks him what he's supposed to be in the exhibit. rudely tells her to "piss off". Offended, Catwoman warns him against talking like that to her again before leaving. immediately apologizes out of cowardice. When Protocol 10 began, 's museum was targeted for destruction, but it withstood the missile attack with still safe inside. When Two-Face and his gang took control of the museum, hid behind the display in the display case to avoid being spotted by Dent. If returns to speak with him, denies his cowardice. eventually got free from the display case and forced to fight many of his men. After defeated them, fled. Batman: Arkham Knight After a year of suffering defeat from the gang war in Arkham City, Penguin was able to get most of his thugs back on his side and returned to power thanks to his negotiable allignment with Scarecrow. He and his gang will be inside an Iceberg Lounge hidden inside a building at the docks in Central Gotham. Henchmen *Mr. Sickle *Candy *Tracy *Electrocutioner *Fitzy *Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc *Qing Lu *Rusty *Vince *Thugs *Jimmy *Razor *Tiny (pet shark) * *The Penguin's Gang * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gang Leaders